


得寸进尺

by SaturdayDriver



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayDriver/pseuds/SaturdayDriver
Summary: 有些人打嘴炮打着打着就打到了床上……
Relationships: Tony Stark/Clint Barton
Kudos: 15





	得寸进尺

克林特不太明白事情怎么会变成现在这样。  
他低头看向在自己胯间耸动的那个脑袋，手指穿进对方的黑发，不知是在揪着那些头发让对方松口，还是在按住对方让自己更加深入。像是察觉到了他的目光，跪在他两腿之间的人抬起头，那双钢蓝色的眼睛毫不躲闪地望着克林特。  
那双眼睛的主人略微向前探身，舌头沿着克林特阴茎下方的系带一路向前舔舐，随后忽然吞下整根阴茎。喉咙收缩在龟头上的挤压让克林特忍不住叫出了声，抓着那些黑发的手指也忍不住用力。对方不满地从鼻腔里哼了一声，引起口腔内微小的震动，让克林特松开对方头发的手指有些颤抖。  
跪在地上的人向后稍微撤出了些许，又重新用舌头挑逗起克林特的阴茎；明明身处下位、不得不抬头仰视克林特，那双蓝色的眼睛里却有着已经胜券在握的狩猎者一般的从容。克林特和身下的人对视了一会儿，仰着头喘息起来。  
没错，托尼·斯塔克，钢铁侠，他的战友，全身赤裸地跪在他面前，给他口交。  
他真的、真的不太明白到底发生了什么。

克林特知道他和托尼的对话有时候露骨到连布鲁斯都要皱眉，但那是托尼，对吧？谁都知道他嘴上从不把门。而且，作为曾经混迹于马戏团的弓箭手，他见过比这过界得多的对话——又不是说朋友之间不能开有关性的玩笑。  
他敢肯定这场战争是托尼挑起的。一开始，只不过是他在托尼抢走了他的零食时懒洋洋地竖起一根中指，说：“操你的，混蛋。”  
托尼连眼睛都没眨，抛下一句：“昨晚在床上的情况好像与你说的相反啊。”  
克林特用他作为鹰眼的尊严发誓，他看到队长差点掉下沙发。不知是谁笑了一声，虽然克林特也觉得情况非常搞笑，但他必须反击。  
所以他说：“毕竟偶尔也得让你试试发球的滋味，是吧？”  
队长确实掉下了沙发。  
一场无形的争斗就此展开。有一次，克林特在人满为患的电梯里贴着托尼的后背，用确保周围一圈神盾特工都听得见的音量假装低声说：“夹我，托尼。”作为报复，托尼在克林特抱怨餐具有铁锈味的时候回应道：“你的嘴里还残留着我的味道呢，亲爱的。”  
在珍妮特都不再对他们俩这种幼稚的行为咯咯笑、娜塔莎甚至懒得翻一个白眼、玛丽亚已经习惯于对话被他们的“口舌之争”打断之后，这种互相调情——克林特对此坚决否认——的行为已经成为了他们相处模式的一部分，甚至包括了肢体接触，比如绝对属于性骚扰范围的顺着大腿而上的抚摸，毫无必要的对脸颊和脖颈的触碰，以及永远无法停止的针对对方屁股的偷袭。  
克林特对此习以为常。不能说他有多反感这些肢体接触；事实上，某个他自己没有意识到的部分会小声承认他乐在其中。  
他以为这次也会像往常一样：两人开开黄色玩笑，并就此打住。  
而事实证明他错得离谱。

之后回想起来，他早该在娜塔莎参与这件事的时候就提高警惕。  
不知是谁提议的万圣派对，总之无论什么派对，最后结局都会是复仇者们瘫在沙发上或窝在地毯上聚成一团、吃着零食、玩一些打发时间的小游戏。  
索尔不小心打翻了一盘意面，酱汁倒在托尼身上，于是托尼先回到他的卧室。娜塔莎抬起眼，盯着托尼离开的背影，几秒后神色如常地继续在德州扑克的战场上大杀四方。  
“对了。”在又一轮屠杀结束过后，娜塔莎忽然说。她起身离开沙发——其他德州扑克的玩家们纷纷松了口气——拎着一个包裹回来，然后把里面的东西倒在大家面前。  
克林特眨了眨眼。“这是……”  
娜塔莎对其他人惊疑不定的目光视若无睹。她拿起一个印着“杜蕾斯”的小袋子，一边撕开一边说：“巧克力。”  
那里面确实是巧克力——包装长得和避孕套一模一样，但确实安全无害可食用的巧克力。克林特几乎可以用肉眼看到史蒂夫对二十一世纪的认知又歪曲了一点。  
“万圣节不能没有糖果。”娜塔莎说，随后抓起几个抛向克林特，“你，拿去给托尼。”  
“为什么？”克林特抗议道。  
“你住在他的房子里，拜托。这是基本礼节。”  
“但为什么是我？”  
“好问题。”娜塔莎面无表情地咬下一块巧克力，“或许是因为你们平时都在床上度过？”  
总之，事情就是这样了——他，克林特，拿着一捧他还没意识到有多危险的东西，像被花纹迷惑的无知幼兽一般，毫无防备地走进恶龙托尼·斯塔克的卧室。  
“托尼？”他喊道，“小娜让我给你带点东西。”  
浴室里传来的水声差点盖住了托尼的回复。“放在床头吧。”  
克林特应了一声，把东西放在床头，正准备离开，却忽然意识到托尼在不知道这些是巧克力的情况下恐怕会彻底误解。于是他在床边坐下，等托尼出来之后解释一番，说不定还能顺便收获后者的惊恐表情。  
水声停止后，浴室里走出一个全裸的托尼·斯塔克。他在看到坐在床上的克林特时显然吃了一惊，不过克林特也被吓了一跳，所以弓箭手在心里给自己记上平局。  
托尼随手扯了一块浴巾遮住胯部。“你在这里干什么？”  
“礼物。”克林特指向床头的那堆东西，“万圣节快乐。”说完之后他自己都觉得自己蠢到爆。  
托尼的目光移向那堆看起来很可疑的“礼物”，随后挑起眉毛。“喔。”他说，带着一副标准的混蛋笑容走到床边，又把目光移回克林特脸上，“真没想到啊。”  
“是啊，我们特意准备了巧克力和你度过良宵。”克林特看着托尼疑惑的表情，努力克制不露出傻笑。他伸手拿过一个巧克力，撕开，在托尼面前晃了一下之后塞进嘴里，含糊不清地说：“能吃的，没想到吧。”  
不知是不是他的错觉，托尼好像有点失望。克林特嚼着巧克力，把自己心里那股不太对劲的情绪归结于恶作剧不够成功。  
“好吧。”托尼耸了耸肩，坐到克林特身边，伸手也拿了一包。克林特注意到浴巾松松垮垮地卡在他的胯部，似乎下一秒就要滑落下来。他听见撕开包装的声音，然后意识到托尼的动作僵住了。  
“那这个呢？”托尼问，举起手中那个货真价实的避孕套向克林特示意。  
克林特感觉自己的脑子停转了。  
怎么会——这不应该都是巧克力吗——什么时候——等等——娜塔莎！  
不愿承认自己被恶搞了的别扭自尊心让他咽下嘴里的巧克力，摆出一副“没想到吧”的表情，挑衅似的说：“这个——你要吃的话，也不是不可以。”

他应该在托尼反问“是吗？”的时候意识到这不是一个玩笑的。  
至少他应该在托尼把他的裤子拉链拉开的时候意识到这不是一个玩笑的。  
最不济，他应该在托尼把他的内裤扯下来、把那个避孕套戴在他的阴茎上的时候，意识到这不是一个玩笑的。  
而实际上，当托尼低笑着说“那我要吃了”，然后含住他的阴茎顶端时，克林特还没恢复过来的大脑终于意识到：  
操。

玩脱了。

“克林特怎么还没回来？”客厅里，史蒂夫问道。  
“他可能先回去休息了吧。”娜塔莎随口答道。  
“说不定他又在和铁罐进行那些每天强调几十遍的床上活动。”珍妮特笑嘻嘻地说。  
娜塔莎颇为无辜地耸了耸肩。“谁知道呢。”

克林特此刻仍坐在床边，上半身向后倒着，用手肘支撑着身体。他随着托尼的动作发出有些颤抖的喘息，一半的心思在想这一切简直诡异到了极点，另一半早就被爽得不知道飞到哪里去了。  
托尼用舌头慢慢抵着克林特的敏感带舔舐，同时轻轻吮吸，让口腔内壁尽可能贴住克林特的阴茎。他克制住干呕反应，时不时给克林特一个深喉，换来后者一次比一次大声的呻吟。在感觉到克林特快要高潮的时候，他伸手握住了弓箭手的双球。  
克林特的喘息声像被噎住了一样忽然停顿了几秒，托尼能感觉到他的颤抖。十几秒后，他慢慢向后撤出。  
托尼把避孕套摘下，打了个结，起身把它丢进垃圾桶里。他回到床边的时候，克林特仍然躺在床上，表情放空地盯着天花板，胸膛急促地起伏着；过了一会儿，弓箭手回过神来。“现在呢？”他问，目光跟着托尼。  
“现在？”托尼走到床头，拿起一个不知是巧克力还是避孕套的小袋子。“现在让我们找找看你有没有准备别的惊喜。如果没有的话，那就去睡觉吧。晚安？”  
“操你的，托尼，你敢现在停下来。”克林特威胁道，随后扑到床头和托尼一起撕开那些小玩意的包装。“以及，是娜塔莎。”他在百忙之中解释道。  
“那女人真可怕。”托尼感慨道。克林特点头表示同意。  
在四包无辜的巧克力献祭了它们的生命之后，克林特叫了一声，手上拿着一个伪装成那些伪装成避孕套的巧克力的避孕套。他看向托尼，后者露出微笑。“既然你现在暂时硬不起来，我想我们都同意由我来发球？”  
克林特咕哝了一声，把避孕套递给托尼。“心思歹毒的小混蛋。”他指责道。托尼回报以更大的笑容。  
托尼把避孕套戴在已经半勃起的阴茎上，俯身把弓箭手按回床上，试探般慢慢贴上他的嘴唇。这感觉很好，和口交一样好，但又是和口交不一样的好——克林特乱七八糟地想着，配合着托尼的入侵。在被那根舌头搅乱了大脑的同时，克林特隐约感觉到托尼的手滑进了他的衣服里面，顺着脊背抚摸。那双手的动作与平时玩笑性质的触碰不同，更加缓慢，甚至有些谨慎，像是要确认手中的身体真实存在一样。  
“为什么我们浪费了那么多时间只打嘴炮？”两人的嘴唇分开之后，克林特脱口而出道。  
“不知道。”托尼说，把克林特的牛仔裤和内裤往下拽了拽，克林特配合地把这些衣物从腿上蹬掉。  
“我们以后应该少说，多干。”  
“同意。”  
托尼探身从床头柜里拿出润滑剂。克林特的眉头跳了一下。“那里面肯定也有套，是不是？”他嚷道，“你只是想看我求你。”  
“对此我并不否认。”托尼点了点头，在手上倒了些润滑液，然后探向克林特的后方。  
“操你——”  
说到一半的脏话被后穴里突然进入的一个指节打断。克林特皱起眉，但很快被托尼落在胸膛上的吻安抚。“下次再考虑吧，”托尼带着笑意说，“这次是我操你。”  
那根食指不断往里钻，让克林特有些不适地扭动着身体。托尼在弓箭手的乳尖落下一吻，后者的身体条件反射般抽动了一下。“好奇怪。”克林特抱怨道，但并未躲开。托尼转而开始轻轻啃咬，黑发蹭在克林特的锁骨上，有些痒。他的另一只手握着克林特的手，用近乎玩耍的方式轻柔地捏着克林特的手指，一点点摩梭过弓箭手的骨节和指腹的茧。  
克林特空闲的那只手又回到了托尼的头发里，时有时无地梳理着那一头黑发。托尼好像很享受地哼了一声，让克林特恍惚间有种自己身上趴了一只大猫的错觉；然而很快这种错觉就被身后挤进的第二根手指打破了。  
“放松。”托尼说。他又凑上前和克林特接吻，这次的吻比之前更加温和，几乎有点黏黏糊糊了。为了撇去心中异样的感觉，克林特在换气的间隙没好气地回应道：“下次换你屁股里插了别人的手指试试，看你能不能放松。”  
托尼的食指和中指仍在后穴里幅度不大地抽插，大拇指却抵住了弓箭手的会阴轻轻按压。克林特嘶了一声，一股奇特的快感像微弱的电流一样窜过脊椎，已经释放过一次的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势，随后被托尼握住。  
工程师撸动着对方的性器，节奏舒缓到克林特几乎有点昏昏欲睡。明显但不刺激的快感慢慢靠近他，托尼又在他的胸前落下许多吻，他从鼻腔里发出呻吟，被一股温暖舒适的感觉包围着，随着托尼的动作摆动身体，知道自己会被照顾得很好。  
在托尼刻意控制放缓的节奏下，克林特甚至没注意到他什么时候把第三根手指插了进去。  
“你看，放松也没那么难嘛。”  
克林特咕哝了一句自己都不知道是什么意思的话作为回应。  
“打起精神来，男孩。”  
随着这句话落下，托尼弯曲起手指，在克林特的肠壁内侧刮蹭着。他很快就找到了那个点，微微用力一按，效果立竿见影——克林特猛地弓起身子，大口喘着气。托尼的动作变得具有进攻性，他反复擦过那个点，随后在弓箭手的呻吟中撤出了手指，换上自己早已硬得有些发痛的阴茎。  
等克林特适应之后，托尼忽然笑了一声。“夹我，克林特。”他凑到弓箭手的耳边低声说。  
克林特大概是翻了个白眼。“你的嘴里还残留着我的味道呢，亲爱的。”他喘着气说。  
“怎么，我们是要把所有打过的嘴炮都真枪实弹地打一炮吗？”托尼扶着克林特的大腿，转头在他的膝盖内侧落下一吻，胡子蹭过的感觉让克林特的腿部肌肉绷紧了一瞬。“我倒是不介意，但这可是个大工程。”  
“哈，你不行就让我来。”  
托尼叹了口气。“说了下次。”他似乎有些无奈，“看来还得强化一下是我在操你的认知。”  
克林特立刻警惕起来。“等等——”  
然而已经晚了。托尼没有把整根阴茎都插进去，但是每次抽插都既快且重，刺激得克林特收紧了后穴；托尼闷哼一声，拍了拍弓箭手的臀部示意他放松。他放慢了一些，让克林特逐渐跟上节奏，房间里回荡着两人的喘息声。  
克林特适应得很快，开始主动迎着托尼寻求更多。托尼反而撤出了一点，照着记忆中刚才触碰到的地方，重新插了回去。被顶到前列腺的克林特哆嗦了一下，抓住托尼手臂的力气不自觉地加大，留下红色的指印。  
“现在你有记住是谁在操谁了吗？”那个混蛋问道。  
“操你的，斯塔——”  
弓箭手不得不咬住舌尖以免自己的叫床声响到整个大厦都听得见。托尼一边继续刺激着他的前列腺，一边把手放在了他的胸上。“你确定吗？”他又用力撞进去一次，确信自己听见了克林特堵在喉咙里的呜咽。  
“你他妈的——”  
这次让克林特发出呻吟的不仅是后穴传来的刺激，还有胸前托尼忽然掐住他的乳头的手。过强的快感混合着刺痛感让他渗出少量生理性泪水，他眼眶发红地瞪着工程师，恶狠狠地说：“要操就好好操！”  
托尼终于忍不住笑出了声，在弓箭手被彻底惹怒之前拍了拍他的大腿，撤出性器，道：“翻身。”  
弓箭手又瞪了他一眼，翻身让自己跪趴着，把脸埋进手臂。他能感觉到托尼温热的手掌在大腿根部和臀部游走，偶尔划过穴口，但就是不进入已经感到一阵阵空虚的后穴。  
“快点。”他催促道。托尼应了一声，却没有要进去的意思。克林特咬了咬嘴唇，说：“我正非常需要你那根东西。”这是在有一次吃中餐，托尼的筷子掉了一根、克林特帮他拿来干净筷子时托尼说的话。  
克林特意识到托尼的动作停住了，然后他的阴茎猛地捅了进来，操到了最深处。忽然被填满的感觉让克林特叫出了声，随后被动地承受着托尼的一次次撞击。他想让托尼慢一点，却在张口的瞬间被伸进口腔的两根手指堵住了话语。  
“吸我，两个洞都是。”托尼俯下身，贴着弓箭手的耳廓说。这是托尼看到克林特用两根吸管同时喝两杯饮料时说的话。  
克林特的舌头被两根手指夹住玩弄，根本说不出一个清晰的词，只能从喉咙里发出像是咆哮又像是呜咽的声音。托尼的另一只手顺着他的腰抚摸着，慢慢转到腹股沟附近，却迟迟不触碰克林特已经重新勃起的阴茎。克林特主动向前送了送，却被掐着腰按回到身后的阴茎上。  
“你里面好热。”托尼又说。这是去年冬天，克林特忽然把冰冷的手塞进托尼的领子后面，一边躲过对方的爆米花攻击一边说的话。不知是因为这句话，还是因为被操干得太厉害，克林特真的感觉后穴在发烫。  
那只属于工程师的手还在他的身体各处挑逗，先是揉搓他的胸部，又用堪称色情的力道摩梭他的锁骨，最后回到小腹，顺着腹股沟用足以把克林特逼疯的速度慢慢摸了下去。克林特含糊不清地呻吟着，知道自己就要高潮了；他的左臂仍然支撑着身体，右手则向身下探去，随后被托尼握住。  
工程师的手掌包裹着弓箭手的，两人手指交缠着，一起套住了克林特的阴茎。在碰到它的瞬间，克林特就发出了一声响亮的呻吟；他的阴茎前端早已渗出了淡白色的液体。托尼把另一只手从克林特的嘴里撤出，转而扶住后者的腰，一下下撞在他的前列腺上。  
随着前后动作的加快，克林特近乎哭喊着到了高潮，收紧的肠壁让托尼也同时射了出来。他们倒在床上，静静地休息了一会儿，房间里只有彼此的喘气声。  
托尼从克林特的身体里撤了出来，起身把避孕套摘下丢掉，关了灯，然后爬回床上，并扯过被子把两人都盖住。  
“我们以后应该多这么做。”克林特闭着眼说，托尼很确信他的大脑并不足以认知到他刚刚说了什么。不过他还是说：“当然，莱戈拉斯。”克林特嘀咕着什么，声音逐渐低了下去。就在托尼快要睡着的时候，克林特忽然叫了一声。  
“怎么了？”被惊醒的托尼问。  
克林特转身看向他。黑暗中，两双蓝色的眼睛彼此相望。“没什么，我只是忽然意识到我还蛮喜欢你的。”  
“上过床之后才说，”托尼咂了下嘴，“我还以为我是更花花公子的那个呢。”  
“你不是吗？是你先开始调情的，别以为我不记得了。”克林特反驳道，用咄咄逼人的语气掩饰不安。  
托尼沉默了一会儿，直到克林特决定翻身，才忽然伸手把弓箭手搂到怀里。克林特抱怨了一句“黏黏糊糊”，但没有反抗。  
大概过了十几下心跳的时间，他开口道：“现在呢？”  
“现在？”托尼说，“现在让我们看看你愿不愿意当我男朋友。”

次日早上，当托尼和克林特一起出现在餐桌上的时候，似乎只有娜塔莎完全不惊讶。  
“你们怎么一起来了？”史蒂夫问。  
“我们昨天晚上确实是一起‘到’的。”克林特坏笑着说，拖着他的男朋友进入一个吻。餐桌上大概有三四个不同的声音同时发出了“上帝啊”之类的感叹。  
“不用担心我们变本加厉，”一吻结束后，托尼宣称，“因为我们昨天晚上达成共识：少说，多干。”  
有人朝他们扔了一个麦片圈。


End file.
